


Every scar will build my throne [FR] - #53 : « Nature »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Every scar will build my throne [FR] [53]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno
Genre: Dark, Drabble, Legends Never Die, Sith Lords, Sith Order
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Darth Sidious a son propre avis sur les lois naturelles, et pense que les Sith les appliquent bien mieux que les Jedi.
Series: Every scar will build my throne [FR] [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/690045
Kudos: 1





	Every scar will build my throne [FR] - #53 : « Nature »

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [En attendant Noël... - Jour n°14 : Nature & Notification](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849086) by [Isa_Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien). 



> Date de première publication : 14 décembre 2016

Les lois de la Nature privilégiaient les forts au détriment des faibles. Ceux qui avaient le pouvoir – et qui savaient s'en servir –, ceux qui avaient compris que la survie dépendait de celui qui mangeait l'autre et de celui qui allait être mangé par l'autre... Ceux-là étaient les plus à même de survivre, de dominer les autres, car c'était leur place naturelle, car la Force laissait la place à l'évolution naturelle, à la sélection naturelle entre les êtres les plus forts et ceux qui se feraient écrabouiller.

C'était en tout cas le point de vue de Darth Sidious, donc le point de vue d'un Sith qui avait appris l'individualisme et la détermination depuis son plus jeune âge. Un Jedi ne penserait évidemment pas la même chose, préférant mettre tous les êtres vivants sur un pied d'égalité pour contrecarrer ces lois sélectionnistes.

Darth Sidious avait été engagé dans un duel constant de force et d'autorité avec son propre père, et avait même bâti son propre code moral alors qu'il commettait les pires frasques pour fâcher la figure paternelle. Depuis tout petit, il se savait exceptionnel, et Darth Plagueis le lui avait souvent répété durant leurs années de collaboration.

Le Sith serait celui qui, en suivant ces lois naturelles, éliminerait les plus faibles – les Jedi aveuglés par leur compassion pour les déchets de la galaxie –, pour faire triompher les plus forts et restaurer un semblant de sens à l'ordre galactique.


End file.
